


at least it wasn't a nudist party

by mamawerewolf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mission Fic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamawerewolf/pseuds/mamawerewolf
Summary: sara and kendra go to a sapphic dance party... for the mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> fic swap with user @plinys! may become multichap at somepoint who knows... barely counts as fake-dating but whatev

Kendra Saunders wasn’t a particularly modest woman, but when compared to Sara Lance and her attitude towards wearing clothes around the ship, she was practically a nun. Sara wrote her affinity for nudity off as simple laziness, stating they’d have to change into something period appropriate in a few hours and she didn’t want to bother with the laundry. Whatever her reasoning, she was driving Kendra out of her skull.

And worse, even _Rip_ had stopped bothering Sara about modesty. Rip still turned three shades of red whenever Sara walked into a room with her tits out, but he kept his mouth shut and avoided her gaze for about ten minutes.

“Where to next, Cap?” Sara chirped, leaning against the holotable and beaming when Rip had a hard time ripping his eyes away from her chest. God, her boobs did look good when she bent over like that, Kendra mused, startling when Sara caught her eye and winked.

Gideon saved Rip from having to answer, immune to the charms of Sara’s perfect breasts. “We’ve detected an Aberration in 2037 in the United States. Austin, Texas, to be exact.”

There was a collective sigh throughout the group.

“Texas?” Nate complained, leaning back dramatically as the chair he sat in twirled slowly. “Why couldn’t we have gone somewhere like New Orleans? I’d love to see how the architecture and culture develop in the next twenty years.”

“Not to mention the homophobes and racists,” Jax added, arms crossed over his chest.

“Mmm, but see, that means we have a better chance of punching a homophobe or racist.” Mick chuckled, pleased.

“Always looking on the bright side, Mickey,” Len said, coming up behind him and curling a possessive hand around his jaw, stroking his stubble.

“Will y’all stop being gay and pay attention to the briefing?” Sara straightened and gave them her stern-Captain look. Despite not officially being captain anymore, some habits died hard. Though the effect was lessened by her bouncing tits.

Really, it was quite distracting.

Rip rubbed his temples. “Yes, can we _please_ talk about the mission? Gideon?”

Gideon naturally obliged. The origin of the Aberration was an exclusive club which housed some of the best and brightest of the time’s artists, performers, authors, and other such incredible people. Unfortunately, it was so exclusive, Gideon’s information on the guest list was limited, making it difficult to prevent the Aberration.

“Who knew destroying the Time Masters would make viewing the timeline so difficult?” Len joked, but no one laughed. “Too soon?”

“Anyway,” Gideon interjected smoothly, “there are few details known to history about the events surrounding the Aberration. We know that the elite of the time gathered in this location—“ A holographic 3D map rose from the holotable, zooming in on a skyscraper labeled “Rollins Tower”—“and we know that the Aberration resulted in the destruction of the tower and the surrounding area.”

“Presumably, the guests at the event were the target?” Martin asked.

“Possibly. The location might also hold some significance, or someone nearby.”

Mick hummed. “If the party ain’t the target, we might be going up against someone with experience changing the timeline. Someone who knows how to manipulate the timeline so we save the wrong person and the Aberration doesn’t get erased.”

“That is an excellent point, Mister Rory,” Rip mused. “It might be best to put several teams in place to make sure we don’t overlook something.”

The plan was lined out using Gideon’s tentative blueprints for the building. Leonard and Mick would break into the lower floors posing as thieves if they were caught (which, knowing the teams’ luck, they would be) while Martin posed as a singer with Jax as his protégé. Rip, Amaya, Nate, and Ray would spread out to cover the surrounding area and look for anything unusual. Carter would fly the perimeter, leaving Sara and Kendra—

“Posing as a couple?”

“Okay, color me lost, English,” Sara said, crossing her arms under her breasts and unintentionally distracting the whole room (again) for a good five seconds. “Why exactly are we posing as a couple? Not that I wouldn’t go for Kendra in a hot second, but we have actual married assholes and Ray, the biggest puppy-dog in the universe, who’s already posed as lovers with Kendra.”

Kendra tried not to be both flattered and disgruntled.

“Well, neither of you are particularly inclined towards the arts—“

“Not that ever stopped Carter.” “Hey-!”

Rip continued louder to speak over Carter’s protests. “—and there’s a performance of a mediocre Sapphic band a block from the event. It’s the only other occasion of significance happening on that day, and it has a select clientele. We’ll construct false identities for Sara and Kendra, having them pose as newlyweds from across the country.”

“And Amaya isn’t coming because…?” Kendra asked, more curious than offended.

“Her abilities would be more useful spotting inconsistencies in the environment than being extremely gay.” Sara was relaxed now, giving Rip an odd look. Kendra wrote it off as her being miffed at being excluded from the main event, though she had a niggling suspicion it was more complicated than that.

The team broke apart, going over individual game plans and setting off in pairs to the fabricator to “suit up”.

“It’s been so long since we went out in the field in our super-suits,” Kendra mused. She and Sara leaned up against the kitchen counter, getting something to eat and quizzing each other on their fake identities.

“I know, it’s been ages. We’re barely superheroes at this point.”

“Well, except Firestorm and Ray.” They giggled. “Carter has taken to wearing his helmet in bed. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

“In bed, or--?”

Kendra wiggled her eyebrows, breaking off laughing, ducking her face. Sara roared with laughter, slapping the counter.

“Oh, man, that is _so_ Carter, it hurts.”

This wouldn’t be so bad, Kendra thought. They were basically going to hang out and dance and maybe kiss a bit until they were needed for back-up. And what was a little kissing between friends? Sara was into Rip and everything with Kendra was complicated enough as it was.

Of course, it never stayed simple.

They ended up coordinating outfits and flying out of the cockpit to land on one of the roofs. They darted into a bathroom to fix their hair and make-up, looking each other over. Then, they crept out of the building and out onto a sky-bridge over to their target.

“Good to know that the cities of the world turn into giant hamster cages in twenty years,” Sara murmured out of the side of her mouth.

Kendra snickered, taking Sara’s proffered arm and letting her lead them to the floor the band was playing on.

The line wasn’t long, but it was made-up exclusively of well-dressed women in striking 2030’s fashion. Kendra placed her free hand on Sara’s arm. When the bouncer, a burly white woman with neon green hair, got to them, she merely glanced over their fake-invitation before nodding them in.

“I love being bi,” Sara said happily as they ducked through the doorway.

The outside had been a bland tan hallway with fake plants and replicas of “modern” artwork from the 2000s; the inside was shades of pink and purple and glitter and writhing bodies. There were a handful of tables scattered around, and a make-shift dancefloor in front of the band. Kendra tried to remember the name, but it was something forgettable.

“This was my scene in college.” Sara led them to the bar, grabbing two of the mystery drinks and sipping one of them. “There’s not much alcohol in it, don’t worry.”

“Me? I’m a demi-goddess, I think I’m fine.” Still, she was glad for the heads-up. No need to get smashed and end up flying into a building or something equally embarrassing for the team to remember forever.

The music was unfamiliar, but not terrible. The singer was decent, and the other instrumentalists—for the instruments weren’t something she recognized from the 10’s—seemed competent. It didn’t really make her want to dance, though. The two women grabbed a table and watched the other ladies in the room dance around.

“I’m not sure the covers were necessary.”

“You never know,” Sara replied, scanning the room. To the passerby, it would seem as though her gaze was appreciative, but Kendra knew she was looking for threats or anything out of place. The chance of the performance being the target was slim, but it never hurt to be sure.

“How’s Nyssa?” Kendra asked after a few minutes of nothing but music and background chatter.

Sara sighed. “She’s good. At least, she was.”

“And you two? Are you good?”

“It’s kinda hard to be good when one of you is off travelling through time and the other is fighting crime in your home town. Laurel convinced her to stay.”

Kendra frowned. “I thought Laurel was with Felicity.”

“Oh, she is. Trust me. Laurel and Felicity are like, sickeningly in love. Laurel and Nyssa just bonded while I was dead, and Nyssa doesn’t really have anyone else.” Sara shook her head, smiling ruefully. “I don’t envy her having to work with Oliver though.”

No one ever did. Kendra had only ever interacted with him the few times, and she hadn’t liked it. “Why they still put up with him is a mystery.”

Sara shrugged. “That’s enough about me and mine. What about you? How are you doing with your powers?”

Kendra smiled, shrugging as well. “They’ve been the same. No new big developments. I haven’t lost control in a while, which is good. Carter’s been very… enthusiastic in his training. And it’s been a lot of fun training with Amaya, but…”

“Bu-ut, Gideon and Jax forbid you guys from training on board because you broke something.” Sara finished, laughing. “You know you guys have to do some serious ass-kissing to Jax to make up for denting his cargo bay. At least the boys left it mostly intact.”

The two talked a bit more, finishing their drink and nursing a second one when a song came on that actually had a bit of a beat to it.

“Oh, man, we can’t pass this up.” Sara pulled Kendra to her feet, grinning. Her eyes sparkled in the Sapphic lighting. “C’mon, we might not get another good song the whole night!”

Kendra allowed herself to be dragged onto the dancefloor. Sara pulled her right into the middle of the crowd, turning around and looping her arms around Kendra’s neck. Kendra slid her hands down Sara’s back, leaning in and grinning back. She couldn’t help it; Sara’s excitement was infectious. They moved together, grinding against each other and winding their hips to the beat.

It was oddly peaceful, being surrounded by strangers and wrapped up in Sara. Time seemed to slow, passing in movements rather moments, the points of contact grounding Kendra. Her breath caught. Sara’s eyes weren’t leaving hers, boring into her, piercing and heated.

“If we weren’t on mission,” Sara mouthed, and Kendra swallowed hard, nodding. It was impossible to hear with the noise, but she liked to imagine Sara sounded breathless.

The song, as all things do, wrapped up far too quickly. The women around them cheered, but Sara and Kendra merely slowed, standing pressed up against each other. Sara let her head fall to rest on Kendra’s shoulder. Kendra wondered how she always ended up here, in love with everyone and loved by most back. It should’ve felt heavier, or at least less right.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk about the lovebirds @ doctorlightwood.tumblr.com


End file.
